


(this christmas) i’m gonna spend with you

by marshall_line



Series: when you have a daughter [6]
Category: Day6 (Band), TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Crack, F/F, Young K & Chaeyoung brotp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: ши протэк бат ши олсо атакчто поделаешь. #чонкимсон (и не только)





	(this christmas) i’m gonna spend with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts), [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



не то чтобы тэён вовремя всё замечала, но сегодня чеён возвращается за полночь в огромном явно не её пальто вся красная и весёлая. тэён наблюдает за ней с кухни, держа над пустой чашкой чайник. залить кипяток она так и не залила. джессика сидит за столом, листает каталоги с её новой коллекцией и даже не поворачивается в сторону их дочери, как будто всё это не в первый раз. чеён поднимается к себе — и тэён не выдерживает:

— и шо це було?

— в смысле?

— с каких пор она так поздно приходит домой?

— да уже год, наверное.

— и тебя это не волнует, что ли?

— нет, она взрослая девочка—

— ей всего восемнадцать, мало ли, с кем она гуляет и где.

— ёнхён хороший парень.

— какой ещё ёнхён.

— ну её оппа?

— У НЕЁ ЕСТЬ ОППА.

— _ёнхёни_ -оппа. он так и записан в её телефоне—

— она с ним встречается целый год, а ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?

— да с чего ты взяла, что они—

— надо разобраться.

— ким тэён.

— мы просто с ним познакомимся и всё ;)

— это личная жизнь чеёни, нам не обязательно в неё лезть—

— какой-то незнакомый поц—

— да он старше её лет на семь, о чём ты.

— НА СКОЛЬКО?

— зря я это сказала.

тэён агрессивно пьёт остывший кипяток прямо из чайника и начинает планировать встречу с этим ёнхёном и речь, которую она скажет.

джессика на всякий случай крестится; добра ждать не стоит; ёнхёну можно полежать удачи и купить путёвку на тот свет заранее.

тоже на всякий случай, кто знает, каким он будет.

 

тэён вообще-то не из тех мам, которые трясутся над своими детьми до их же старости, но чеён лучшее, что у них с джессикой, случилось, и вот так доверять ребёнка кому-то она не станет. не важно, хороший ёнхён на словах или нет, тэён должна убедиться в этом лично. джессика, будучи в здравом уме и закатывая, конечно, глаза, просит её не вскипать без повода и просто спросить об этом для начала у самой чеён.

когда они спрашивают, та краснеет? и убегает в свою комнату? чем вроде как подтверждает догадки тэён, поэтому через сонкю она находит адрес ёнхёновой студии и тащит с собой джессику, чтобы поговорить и всё выяснить.

первые числа декабря выдаются без снега, и джессика предлагает пройтись. вести машину или вообще ехать в любом другом транспорте она не горит желанием; у неё два выходных — и проводить их в спешке незачем.

тэён берёт им кофе и пончики, и дорога к студии занимает не так уж много времени; они обсуждают последние песни тэён, и куда они могли бы поехать на рождество или новый год, если обе будут не заняты. тэён по привычке не признается ни себе, ни тем более джессике, но она очень скучала по таким обычным прогулкам. джессика всегда в разъездах, а тэён в своём погребе пишет хиты; они периодически видятся только дома, если вообще в нём бывают. чеён выросла и с ней не надо сидеть 24\7, хотя тэён бы хотелось.

ещё не дойдя до пункта назначения, джессика замечает ёнхёна: он как раз вышел на улицу просто, господи, подышать свежим воздухом.

— вот и он.

— ты уверена?

— да, тэён, я открывала ему дверь, когда он приходил за чеён.

— так он был у нас дома.

— конечно.

— а теперь не будет.

— блять, тэён, куДА ТЫ—

но тэён уже мчится вперёд.

джессика правда бегает быстрее и успевает дёрнуть тэён за шиворот назад, чтобы она не влетела в ёнхёна и не размазала его по стене за всё на свете и ни за что одновременно, а то, что он раз в пять выше и больше, тэён не оставило бы всё равно.

— ПОСЛУШАЙТЕ, МИСТЕР—

— добрый день, джессика-шши, тэён-шши.

— и тебе привет, ёнхёни.

что лепечет в этот момент тэён разобрать сложно, но улыбка с лица ёнхёна сползает вниз, и он мрачнеет на глазах. джессика даже представить не может, как ёнхёну внезапно становится страшно.

когда ещё в жизни на тебя будет кричать и прыгать какой-то злой гном.

джессика молча пережидает эту бурю, а ёнхён резко прерывает речь тэён о том, что он для чеён старый, и откуда он вообще взялся, и что ему от неё надо (шоколада, тэён, мармелада и маленьких детей, успокойся наконец):

— чеён у вас замечательная девочка, но мы не встречаемся.

— правда?

— правда.

— тогда куда ты так часто её водишь?

— в театр. у меня там друг работает, так что у нас всегда есть билеты.

— шо-шо, прости? с каких пор чеён увлекается театром?

— дело не в театре, а в другом, и не мне об этом говорить.

— загадка, блять, века.

— тэён, да когда ты уже—

— нам надо выяснить, что происходит.

— нихуя нам не—

тэён разворачивается и уходит прочь; джессика закатывает глаза и следует за ней, напоследок прося прощения у ёнхёна за доставленные неудобства.

_ши протэк бат ши олсо атак_

что поделаешь.

 

в тот же день тэён застаёт чеён врасплох, не давая ей сбежать опять. джессика бубнит себе под нос что-то вроде _загнать ребёнка палкой на стиральную машину — это надо уметь_.

— ёнхён сказал, что вы не встречаетесь.

— ну да.

— почему же ты нам ничего тогда не ответила?

чеён вновь краснеет.

— дочь, что за—

— ПРОСТО СХОДИТЕ СО МНОЙ ЗАВТРА НА СПЕКТАКЛЬ И ВСЁ ПОЙМЁТЕ.

— пиздец.

примерно так они оказываются в театре.

первый их общий выход в мир спустя неизвестно сколько лет.

они-то идут, но тэён не понимает: она не очень любит всё это дело, и ей тяжело прочувствовать игру на сцене и за всем уследить; она была на мюзиклах сохён и знакомых. это почти одно и то же, разница только в том, что там поют, а тут нет. джессика засыпает ещё на середине всего действия, чеён же смотрит внимательно, не отрываясь, в руках у неё букет, когда она успела его купить и где, если они были вместе с утра и до сейчас, но тэён всё равно не подгружается и не проникается.

после окончания и аплодисментов, чеён тащит их за кулисы.

— откуда у неё, блять, пропуск?

— тэён, веди себя, пожалуйста, прилично.

— прилично? это ты заснула, а не я.

— господи, помоги.

в общем, попадают они в гримёрку, а там одна из главных актрис, юная звезда или что-то вроде того, тэён узнаёт её сразу, хотя со своего места не видела и не слышала толком ничего, но она, кстати, прочитала перед началом брошюрку: там были фото всей труппы. чеён идёт прямо к этой актрисе, вручает ей цветы, крепко обнимает; они о чём-то говорят, улыбаются и смеются.

тэён стоит в ахуе, джессика зевает.

— извините, но какого хуя?

джессика пихает её локтем в бок, от чего тэён едва не сгибается пополам.

— мам и мам, это мина.

— приятно с вами познакомиться.

— повторюсь: какого хуя?

джессика пихает её ещё раз. ДА, МОЖЕТ, ХВАТИТ УЖЕ?

— она моя девушка.

и чеён, конечно, заливается на этих словах краской.

— НАКОНЕЦ-ТО.

это уже джессика: она тоже обнимает мину, благодарит, БЛАГОСЛОВЛЯЕТ и чуть ли не плачет (проснулась одна, называется), а тэён стоит дальше на своём месте, как злой нахмуренный гномик, то есть как обычно, и всё.

— отето поворот.

 

они с джессикой берут отпуск и решают съездить на чеджу, отпраздновать там новый год; немного места и дней для себя, в тишине и покое, рядом с морем; чеён с собой они звать не собирались, вдруг у неё уже есть планы (с миной), а пока что они втроём сидят в гостиной, укрывшись пледом, смотрят «один дома» по сотому кругу — и всё у них замечательно.

тэён не думала, что когда-нибудь превратится в такого семейного человека, и её перестанет мотать туда-сюда, но вот она и её джессика, и её чеён. 

больше ничего на самом деле ей и не нужно.

может, и не надо было никогда, только они.

уже на титрах чеён спрашивает (она весь вечер была какая-то нервная):

— мамы, а можно пригласить мину к нам?

— на новый год?

— ага да.

— конечно, приглашай, мы всегда ей рады.

— мама тэ, ты правда-правда не против?

— ой, да пожалуйста.

— тогда я пойду ей позвоню.

— иди-иди.

чеён целует и обнимает их обеих — и её как ветром сдувает.

— на сколько лет мина её старше?

— на два года.

— покатит.

— то есть тебя не устраивала лишь разница в возрасте?

— ну да?

— боже, какая же ты жопа, тэён, я с тебя не могу.

— всё ты можешь, не рассказывай.

— поконкретней.

— хихик ;)

джессика закатывает глаза, потому что тэён всё равно иногда невыносимая — и намёки у неё тупее некуда, но джессика их любит так же, как и саму тэён (всё ещё) (всегда).

 

в списке дел пункта «купить и нарядить ёлку» нет и не должно было быть, всё как-то завертелось, когда они с джессикой ходили по тц и закупались к празднику. тэён увидела там огромную ёлку в белых украшениях и повела джессику к ней фотографироваться, ведь она тоже была в белом, и тэён снимала её очень и очень долго и просто никак не могла насмотреться; ей почему-то захотелось, чтобы у них дома тоже было что-то похожее, поэтому прямо сейчас она, как дебил, стоит на стремянке и пытается украшать километровую, наверное, ёлку, как бы с неё не свалиться, а.

джессика и чеён сначала были заняты уборкой, а теперь готовят под старые новогодние песни тэён (я нашла твой диск, ма!); позже чеён вдруг вспоминает о главном:

— мину, кстати, ёнхён-оппа привезёт!

в это мгновение тэён драматично роняет ёлочный шарик; слава богу, он пластмассовый и не разбивается, но эффект производит что надо.

— а мы можем обойтись без ёнхёна—

— признай: тебе стыдно за то, как ты на него орала на улице.

— я не орала.

— такой лилипут, как ты, до него бы и не докричался.

— ДЖЕССИКА, БЛЯТЬ.

— не упади со своей ёлки, дорогая.

— ДА, ГОСПОДИ.

как будто подгадав момент, к ним стучатся; чеён идёт встречать гостей, а тэён, стиснув зубы, упрямо продолжает вешать игрушки.

вся их семья на фоне ёнхёна получается муравьиной, но в пальто, которые чеён постоянно у него таскает, он такой же плюшевый, как медведь из магазина. тэён хотела его купить (не ёнхёна, боже, упаси); они с джессикой еле довезли домой ёлку, только медведя им и не хватало—

— МАМА ДЖЕЙ, МЫ НЕ БУДЕМ ЦЕЛОВАТЬСЯ ПОД ОМЕЛОЙ, ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ЕЁ ЗДЕСЬ ПОВЕСИЛА.

— целуйтесь, дети мои, где вам хочется, я глаза закрою.

— НУ, МАМ.

а так всё проходит пока нормально: ёнхён помогает джессике и чеён, больше при этом отвлекаясь на еду, которую надо вообще-то готовить, А НЕ ЕСТЬ, КАН ЁНХЁН; мина вызывается помочь тэён с украшением.

всё проходит нормально, а потом:

— оппа, у тебя новое пальто, да.

— ты небось хочешь его себе.

— оно клёвое!

— а в чём я обратно поеду?

— я с собой твои привезла.

— боже, чеёни, у тебя мама дизайнер, зачем тебе мои вещи—

— ой, так неинтересно.

и вот тогда джессика не выдерживает:

— я терпела год, но больше не буду: мисс чеён, вы издеваетесь? тебе мало своего? оставь гардероб ёнхёна в покое, твой шкаф уже трещит от его гигантских пальтишек—

— ТО ЕСТЬ ВСЁ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ ТЕБЯ БЕСПОКОИЛИ ТОЛЬКО ШМОТКИ.

— ГНОМУ СЛОВА НЕ ДАВАЛИ.

— НУ, ИЗВИНИТЕ.

чеён не комментирует сказанное и перемещается в гостиную вешать гирлянды. на кухне джессика и ёнхён яростно обсуждают пальто, поэтому мало кто замечает, что у тэён возникает проблема, разве что мина, потому что она стоит рядом со стремянкой.

— вы в порядке там наверху?

— д-да.

— уверены?

— знаешь, не совсем.

мина понимает, в чём же дело, делится этим с чеён — и та спешит за джессикой и ёнхёном.

— тэён, спускайся.

— я не могу.

— что значит _ты не можешь?_

— ВОТ ТАК! Я НЕ МОГУ.

— БЛЯТЬ, НУ И КТО ТЕБЯ ПРОСИЛ ЛЕЗТЬ ТАК ВЫСОКО?

— Я ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ХОТЕЛА ПРИЦЕПИТЬ ЗВЕЗДУ.

(тэён делает вид, что не слышит от джессики что-то про пизду)

— ёнхёни, сними её.

— как скажете.

— ДА НЕ НАДО.

— вот и сиди там, а мы пошли.

— бу :(

— давайте тогда я вас сниму? я чеён на руках носила, вы вроде такая же по лёгкости должны быть.

— мина, а когда у вас свадьба, не подскажешь? ты мне так нравишься—

— А КАК ЖЕ Я, ДЖЕССИКА.

— у нас уже свадьба была.

ну просто—

_с новым годом_

_с новым счастьем_

(и пальто)


End file.
